


Minimo Comune Denominatore

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: For Science John, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, un esperimento scientifico e la sua cavia preferita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimo Comune Denominatore

[1.30] Lestrade ha detto che ha un caso da quasi sei. SH

[1.31] Scendi. Ho detto che è un caso da SEI! SH

 

[1.33] Perché non sei nella tua camera? SH

[1.34] Non sei di turno stanotte. SH

 

[1.45] Sono sulla scena del crimine. Raggiungimi subito. SH

[1.47] (allegato piantina con indirizzo)

 

[2.05] Caso già risolto. SH

[2.06] Appena da quattro. SH

[2.07] Gary non sa valutare i casi. SH

[2.08] Perché non sei venuto? SH

 

[2.41] Perché non rispondi? SH

[2.42] Cosa starai facendo di così importante da non rispondermi? SH

 

[3.01] I cellulari non servono se chi li ha non risponde. SH

 

 

[3.23] John non risponde ai miei messaggi. SH

[3.25] Aveva un appuntamento. GL

[3.26] Con chi? SH

[3.29] Vivi con John e non sai con chi si veda? GL

[3.32] Irrilevante. Tanto non durano molto. SH

[3.34] Ti sei mai chiesto perché? GL

[3.35] No. Irrilevante. SH

[3.40] Forse per John è rilevante. GL

[3.41] Cosa può esserci di più rilevante dei miei casi? SH

[3.45] Parlane con John quando torna a casa. Vorrei dormire. GL

[3.47] Dormire è una perdita di tempo. SH

[3.50] Necessaria per i comuni mortali. Spengo il cellulare. Buonanotte Sherlock. GL

 

 

Sono le 6 di mattina di una normale giornata al 221B Baker Street.

Il dottor John Watson, capitano dell’esercito in congedo, rientra a casa facendo attenzione a non fare rumore per non svegliare la padrona di casa ed il coinquilino.

Deve fare la doccia, cambiarsi e mettere il cellulare sotto carica.

Entra nella cucina, illuminata solo dalla luce dell’alba che filtra dalle tende leggermente discoste, per mettere su l’acqua per il the.

“Dove sei stato?”

John Watson sobbalza.

“Sherlock! Cosa ci fai lì al buio!” sbotta stizzito.

“Non sono al buio. – sottolinea con voce seccata Holmes – Solo in penombra.”

“Come vuoi. – sbuffa Watson – Hai dormito sulla poltrona?”

“Non leggi i messaggi?” chiede Sherlock con tono risentito.

“Ho il cellulare scarico. – risponde John con un sospiro – Caso interessante?”

“Da quattro. – risponde Holmes annoiato – Cosa avevi da fare più importate del mio caso?”

John non risponde:

“Vado a fare la doccia.” e cerca di andare verso il bagno.

Sherlock gli si para davanti, bloccandogli il passaggio, e comincia ad analizzarlo.

Vestito stropicciato.

Colletto sporco di rossetto.

Segno rosso sul collo.

Occhiaie. Dormito poco.

Profumo femminile.

Sudore.

“Hai fatto sesso.”

John si passa una mano sul viso:

“Conosci il concetto di privacy?”

“Irrilevante. Stavi facendo sesso quando ti ho mandato gli sms.”

John sospira rassegnato, sa che non può sottrarsi all’interrogatorio.

Soprattutto avendo commesso il reato capitale di non rispondere a Sherlock quando gli era stato sottoposto un caso.

“Confesso. Stavo facendo sesso.”

“Ed era più interessante fare sesso con una che lascerai fra due giorni, piuttosto che rispondere a me?”

John trattiene un sorriso:

“So che la cosa potrebbe sconvolgerti, ma la risposta è sì.”

“Impossibile!” ribatte Sherlock deciso.

John solleva un sopracciglio:

“Solo perché per te non è così, non significa che per gli altri il sesso non sia più interessante che risolvere un caso. Dovresti provarci, una volta. Solo così potrai sapere chi abbia ragione.”

Sherlock osserva John come se stesse valutando le informazioni ricevute.

“Posso andare a fare la doccia? Dovrei andare al lavoro.” chiede John con un sospiro.

Sherlock lo lascia passare.

 

 

È una notte qualunque al 221B di Baker Street.

Il dottor John Watson sta pacificamente dormendo nel proprio letto.

“John?”

La voce di Sherlock giunge alle orecchie di John da molto lontano.

Ancora assonnato, John alza la testa dal cuscino, guardando in direzione della voce.

Davanti agli occhi gli appare un apparato genitale maschile in semi erezione.

John si sveglia di soprassalto, mettendosi a sedere di scatto.

“Sh … Sher … Sherlock! – balbetta allibito – Che cosa stai facendo?”

Sherlock è di fianco al letto di John completamente nudo.

“Lestrade ha mandato un messaggio. Ha un caso da sette, secondo lui.”

“Allora?” John lo fissa confuso.

“Tu mi hai detto che potevo capire se il sesso fosse più interessante di un caso solo provando a farlo.”

“Allora?” ripete John ottusamente.

“Oh John! Lo sai! Pensaci!” il tono è quello che Sherlock usa sempre quando John non capisce l’ovvio.

Peccato che, ora come ora, di ovvio per John Watson non ci sia proprio nulla.

“Ci ho pensato e non capisco.” dice John seccato.

“Dobbiamo fare sesso!” sbuffa Sherlock irritato dalla scarsa logica che John sta stranamente dimostrando.

“Co … COSA?” urla John, portandosi con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto, sollevando le ginocchia sotto il mento e coprendosi con il lenzuolo.

“John non essere infantile. – lo rimprovera Sherlock – Me lo hai detto tu che dovevo provare, ora non ti puoi tirare indietro.”

“IO NON INTENDEVO QUESTO! – scoppia John arrabbiato – DEVI FARE SESSO CON UNA DONNA, NON CON ME!”

Ora è Sherlock ad essere confuso.

“Perché dovrei fare sesso con una sconosciuta? Sei tu il minimo comune denominatore del mio esperimento.”

“Minimo comune denominatore?” chiede John disorientato.

“Uffa John, perché non capisci? – ribatte Sherlock in tono lamentoso – Cosa hanno in comune i miei casi ed il sesso? Te. Quindi, se devo capire se fare sesso sia più importante ed interessante che risolvere un caso, devo fare sesso con te.”

John non riesce a credere alle proprie orecchie. Scuote la testa.

Sherlock gli sorride incoraggiante:

“Mi sono documentato. – mostra al dottore cosa abbia in mano – Mi sono procurato del lubrificante e dei preservativi. Abbiamo tutto. Possiamo procedere.”

Sherlock sorride e rimane in attesa.

John lo fissa completamente sconvolto.

“Non se ne parla!” dice in tono deciso.

“Ma come faccio a stabilire che quello che mi hai detto sia vero, se non lo posso provare empiricamente?”

Il tono di Sherlock è una via di mezzo fra un lamento, una supplica ed una richiesta stizzita.

“Vatti a trovare una donna.” ribatte John, sdraiandosi nel letto e dandogli le spalle.

“Guarda che ho notato la tua erezione. – dice Sherlock con voce bassa e calda – So che lo vuoi fare anche tu.”

John rimane paralizzato.

Accidenti a Sherlock Holmes ed alle sue capacità di osservazione.

Accidenti alle sue parti basse che reagiscono come non dovrebbero.

Accidenti accidenti accidenti accidenti!

“Tu capisci che se facessimo sesso ora, niente sarebbe più come prima?” chiede John rassegnato.

“Perché dai tanta importanza a quello che significa il sesso?” domanda Sherlock perplesso.

“Perché HA importanza! – ribatte John esasperato – Niente sarà più come prima! Pensi che sia il caso di perdere la nostra amicizia per un tuo stupido esperimento?”

Il cellulare di Sherlock, appoggiato sul comodino di John, suona.

 

[4.05] Allora vieni o faccio tutto da solo? GL

 

“John?” nella voce di Sherlock c’è una certa urgenza.

“Vai a risolvere il tuo caso.” sospira John.

 

Passa qualche minuto.

Il letto di John si abbassa.

Sherlock si infila sotto il lenzuolo.

Allunga a mano ad accarezzare la schiena di John.

“Sherlock, smettila.” ordina John.

La mano di Sherlock si sposta sul petto di John, scende verso le parti basse, dove l’erezione è sempre più pronunciata.

John chiude gli occhi imprecando.

Sente il sorriso soddisfatto di Sherlock sulla schiena.

La mano si infila negli slip di John, fino a raggiungere il pene, iniziando a manovrarlo con una perizia che il buon dottore non avrebbe mai attribuito all’asessuale Sherlock Holmes.

John non può impedirsi di mugugnare.

Sherlock si blocca:

“Tutto bene?” chiede preoccupato.

“Sherlock … per favore …” risponde John con voce roca.

“Oh.” ribatte Sherlock e riprende a manipolare il pene di John con soddisfazione.

Quando John raggiunge l’orgasmo, Sherlock gli bacia dolcemente la nuca.

Inizia a svestirlo lentamente.

“Ce ne pentiremo, lo sai vero?” domanda John con voce affannata.

“Non credo proprio. – gli sussurra Sherlock in un orecchio – Fidati di me.”

“Sempre.” mormora, rassegnato, John.

Sherlock spinge dolcemente John a mettersi a pancia in giù.

Butta via il lenzuolo, apre le gambe di John e vi si mette in mezzo.

Apre il tubetto del lubrificante e ne mette una buona dose sulle dita della mano destra.

Inizia a massaggiare le natiche di John, indirizzandosi sempre più verso il centro.

Sente i muscoli rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco delicato e gentile.

Penetra John con un dito.

Delicatamente.

Dolcemente.

John subito si irrigidisce, ma è una questione di un attimo.

Chissà perché si fida dell’uomo più asessuato del pianeta per fare sesso.

Accetta la penetrazione e sospira di piacere.

Incoraggiato, Sherlock introduce il secondo dito.

Suona il cellulare.

 

[4.35] Sherlock va tutto bene? Siete nei guai? Devo mandare rinforzi?” GL

 

Sherlock afferra il cellulare con la mano libera, continuando a penetrare John.

 

[4.36] Sono impegnato. Manda foto. SH

[4.38] Impegnato? A fare cosa? GL

[4.40] Esperimento importante. SH

[4.41] Capisco. Faccio le foto e te le mando. GL

 

Sherlock appoggia il cellulare al comodino.

Estrae le dita, si infila il profilattico e penetra John.

Anche in questo caso, John si irrigidisce, ma non si rilassa subito.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” domanda Sherlock preoccupato.

“No. – risponde John trattenendo un singhiozzo – Ho bisogno di un attimo. È la prima volta anche per me, cosa credi!”

Sherlock inizia ad accarezzare la schiena di John, a baciarlo e sente che si rilassa.

Riprende a penetrarlo.

“Oh .. oh …” sussurra John, cercando di trattenersi.

Sherlock si ferma:

“Va tutto bene?” chiede.

“Oh, sì. – risponde con voce roca John – Dove hai imparato?”

Sherlock riprende soddisfatto:

“Te lo ho detto. Mi sono documentato.”

“Come?”

“Ho guardato dei film.” risponde vago Sherlock.

John trattiene una risata:

“Oddio! Solo io posso farmi fottere da uno che ha imparato tutto guardando film porno!”

“Perché non sono bravo?” chiede Sherlock risentito.

“Sei fantastico. – sospira John – Come sempre.”

Il cellulare suona.

 

[4.55] Ti mando le foto. GL

[4.56] (allegato foto 1)

[4.57] (allegato foto 2)

[4.58] (allegato foto 3)

[4.59] (allegato foto 4)

[5.00] (allegato foto 5)

 

Sherlock afferra il cellulare dal comodino e lo lancia fuori dalla stanza.

Riprende a muoversi dentro John, sempre più velocemente, sempre più profondamente.

Fino a venire, con un urlo liberatorio.

I corpi nudi vibrano all’unisono nel momento dell’orgasmo.

Il cellulare, finito sulle scale, continua a suonare.

 

[5.01] (allegato foto 6)

[5.02] (allegato foto 7)

[5.03] (allegato foto 8)

[5.04] (allegato foto 9)

[5.05] (allegato foto 10)

[5.06] Se ti servono altre foto dimmelo. GL

 

 

Sherlock esce da John e rotola di fianco a lui.

John si gira sulla schiena.

Restano entrambi a fissare il soffitto.

In silenzio.

“Allora? – chiede curioso John – Cosa hai dedotto?”

“I dati non sono sufficienti. – risponde perplesso Sherlock – Però su una cosa avevi ragione: il cellulare che suona in certi momenti è fastidioso.”

John ride di gusto:

“Me ne sono accorto!”

Rimangono ancora in silenzio.

“Che ne dici di guardare le foto che ti ha mandato Greg, mentre io faccio la doccia? – propone John – Forse facciamo ancora in tempo ad andare sulla scena del crimine.”

“Mmmh.” mugugna Sherlock.

“Stai bene?” chiede John preoccupato dall’insolito e prolungato silenzio di Holmes.

“Benissimo.” risponde secco Sherlock.

John sospira, si alza e va in bagno.

Entra nella doccia ed apre l’acqua facendola diventare caldissima.

Si rifiuta di pensare a quello che ha appena permesso che succedesse.

Avrebbe dovuto impedirlo.

In fin dei conti, il medico è lui.

Doveva prevedere che Sherlock ne sarebbe rimasto sconvolto.

La porta del bagno si apre.

Sherlock scosta l’anta della doccia.

“Ho bisogno di ulteriori elementi per arrivare ad una conclusione scientificamente accettabile della mia ricerca.” dice con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

“Davvero?” domanda John sorpreso.

“Ho guardato le foto mandate da Lestrade. – continua Sherlock – Il caso era appena da tre. L’assassina è la zia della cugina della moglie della vittima. Avevano una relazione e lui l’ha lasciata. Ho mandato la soluzione a Lestrade che dovrebbe procedere all’arresto tra i cinque e sette minuti da ora.”

Sherlock continuava a rimanere sulla porta della doccia, guardando John come un rapace osserva la sua preda.

“Bene. – ribatte John perplesso – Vuoi che raggiungiamo Greg?”

“La mia presenza là non è necessaria. – sorride Sherlock – Mentre avrei pensato ad una parte del mio esperimento che potremmo svolgere sotto la doccia. Dovrebbe prenderci giusto cinque minuti e quarantadue secondi, dando a Lestrade il tempo di arrestare la colpevole.”

“Davvero?” chiede John fra il sorpreso ed il divertito.

“Faccio partire il cronometro.”

Sherlock appoggia il cellulare sul lavandino, entra nella doccia e chiude l’anta.

John è completamente bagnato ed anche Sherlock si bagna in pochi secondi.

“Cosa hai in mente?” chiede intrigato John.

Sherlock avvicina la bocca all’orecchio di John e gli sussurra con voce rauca e bassa il suo piano.

John rabbrividisce sotto l’acqua bollente.

“Interessante.” dice deglutendo a vuoto.

“Ho in mente tante altre posizioni per il nostro esperimento. – gli rivela Sherlock con un sorriso malizioso dipinto sulle labbra sottili – Sai che per essere empiricamente valido un esperimento deve essere ripetuto varie volte, in condizioni diverse e deve sempre avere un minimo comune denominatore.”

“Sì…?” sussurra John invitante.

“E tu sei il mio minimo comune denominatore preferito.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.
> 
> Lo so.
> 
> Questo racconto è una stupidaggine, ma portate pazienza.
> 
> Sto scrivendo una cosa angst angst angst (ho detto che è angst?) ed avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di frivolo.
> 
> E se non lo è questo …
> 
> Spero di essere riuscita a strappare almeno un sorriso.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie per avere letto questa piccola cosina e, se qualcuno vuole pure lasciare un commento, è sempre il benvenuto!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao J


End file.
